Chronicles of a World Drifter
by NexarkXIII
Summary: A woman trapped in a prison as large as the imagination. Erika is that woman, follow her as she visits far away lands in search of what her heart desires most. She should be careful what she wishes for, but she'll learn this soon enough. Enter a land of imagination, happiness, treachery, hope, failure, and darkness. Rated M crossover between about 21 different games.
1. prologue

Kingdom hearts belongs to Square enix I believe, I can never remember XD I just know it doesn't belong to me.

Laughter was heard near where I was sitting, not suprising considering I have taken my cihldren to the park. There goes Minny down the slide, she always did love the slide. Oh, there goes Mitchel playing on the swings, he could always swing so high. I'm so happy to have them. "HEY MOM! Look at how high I can swing!" Mitchel yelled as I had turned away, I looked back over at him, seeing him go higher and higher. I was a little worried, he was going too high "Slow it down Mitch! Don't want you falling off." I scolded "Awe mom!" Mitchel always did overdo things and complain when he was scolded.

Minnies short brown hair swayed in the wind as she went down the slide again, her bright blue eyes glistened in the starlight... starlight? I looked up to see it had gotten dark without my even noticing, Terrance would be home from work by now. "Time to go home children!" Mitchel complained as always, his brownish red eyes looked like they were alight with fire "But mom! I'm having fun! NO FAIR!" He pouted, still such a child. Minny was very mature though for her age of 13 "Ok mom, it is late, we shouldn't be out after dark."

My name is Erica, I have short and dark reddish brown hair. My eyes are my distinguishing feature though, they are multicolored, and change color depending on my mood and the weather. Lots of people have commented on that, always good for a laugh. My skin is very pale, which is why some call me yukiko, snow girl, my best friend gave me that nickname. I was wearing my black leather trench coat that day. It was chilly out and that kept me warm. I had decided to wear my black leather boots and pants as well as my kingdom hearts shirt. I guess i was nastolgic that night seeing as that was what I wore when I met my husband for the first time.

My son Mitchel, he was tall for his age, 13 years and 4 foot 11 inches. He wears glasses, like myself and my husband Terrance. His skin was a little darker then Minny and my own skin, like my husbands. His eyes were a deep brown... Heck he was a mini Terrance. Dark brown short hair, darkish skin. He wore ripped up Jeans with a white button up dress shirt and button up black vest. A red and black striped tie as well.

Minny my daughter was also 13, they were twins, best things to ever happen to me. She had dark reddish brown hair just like her mommy, daddy, and brother. She got her pale skin from me. Her blue eyes... I don't know where she gets those, but they work for her. She wore a red plaid skirt and a white tanktop that night as well as black dress shoes. I scolded her for wearing something so cold on such a cold time of year, but she ignored me as always.

The night... was a blur after that, all I remember is red... the color red, everywhere, and something hitting my head. When I woke up I was in bed with my husband, Terrance. uch a wonderful mn, so good and kind. He was exactly an adult version of Mitchel. I went to shake him awake... it didn't work, I tried and tried but nothing would awaken him. That's when I heard a voice, a small voice but still a voice. "Hello..." It was quiet, thought it was a figmint of my imagination. I tried again, then I heard the voice, louder this time "He won't wake up until you leave, trust me it's for the best." I spun around, no one there, the silky and suave male voice continued "You're home... yet you're not. Once you leave this house... you will start on your way to finding your true home."

I looked around confused, thinking 'True home, what the fuck?' "Yes true home." It replied as my eyes widened "Ok why the hell can you read my thoughts?" The voice chuckled mischeviously "It's not that hard, anyway, you should go. Stay here too long and the developers will get you." I blinked "Developers?" Suddenly I found an axe next to my head, imbedded into the wall "Too late, better run!" My eyes widened as another axe headed right for my face, I dodged as the voice rung again "Think of this place as a game land! Stay still too long and you are penalized!" I ran for it.

When I opened the door... I could have never been prepared for what awaited me.

XD I hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think, just click the button below. Come on you know you want to, trust me, it's fun!


	2. Chapter 1: Accidental theft?

Mario belongs to Nintendo as well as all mario related material.

chapter one: Accidental theft?

I ran and opened my front room door, only to run smack into... a floating brick block? Am I having an Acid trip? Not that I would know how one effected someone, I had never taken drugs, but maybe someone slipped something into my drink when I wasn't loo... Holy shit a flying dinosaur! Looking up and seeing a blue one with white angel wings flying through the sky. Yep, someone slipped something into my drink...

I blinked, wait a second... looking around. was that a... goomba? A little brown mushroomish thing walking around looking like it was trying to be bad ass but failing horribly "Definitely a goomba..." I thought aloud, looking around "Everything is made of paper... This looks like paper mario..." And sure enough I could see in the distance, twink falling to earth after talking to peach, heading right for me... right for me. I ran, hoping not to get hit on the head, to no avail. The little star hit me right atop the noggin. "Ow..." That had most certainly hurt.

I rubbed my head and looked at the star floating next to me "Who are you?" The star asked looking at me. I blinked "My name is Erika... uh do you have a habit of hitting people on the thinking cap?" I asked, rubbing the forming lump on my head. The star chuckled nervously, bobbing up and down "Sorry about that, still new, haven't quite got my landing down yet. Hey, your human! Not many humans in this world. The only ones I know about are Mario, luigi, and daisy." I thought to myself, as I stood up 'Oh that's right, not many of my kind around here... wait a second, I'm talking to Twink, a fictional character in a video game...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH Talking star!" I screamed and ran off, hoping whatever had been slipped into my drink would wear off soon. Yes delayed reaction I know. Looking back on it now, it was actually comical, my reaction to such things. I ended up running right into a black dinosaur. The... Yoshi? Yes that must be what it was, the Yoshi looked at me as if it wanted to say "Watch where you're going." But all it said was "Wahoo." with an agitated facial expression. This yoshi had a red and green spoked collar and black skin with a red underbelly. It was awesome looking. I found a fruit nearby and gave it to the yoshi, hoping it wouldn't be so mad at me now.

The yoshi shot it's tongue out, taking the apple had found right out of my hand. It nodded, looking happier now, I sighed in relief... until it lowered its head between my legs and lifted me up onto it's back. "WAH!" I held on tight, hoping I wouldn't fall off and break my neck. The Yoshi took off in a sprint with me holding on for dear life "NOOOOOOOooooooooooo..." Was what Twink heard as the Yoshi took off. Twink followed behind as best as he could, just barely managing to keep up, curious about this off human woman.

A Koopa turned to see the Yoshi running off with a human woman in toe "SOMEONE IS STEALING BOWSERS PRIZED YOSHI!" My eyes widened "WHAT!?" My mind though just kept repeating the same thing "Oh shit I am so dead!" Over and over again. I was riding a berserk like black yoshi that apparently belonged to boswer, and I was being accused of theft... yeah this could cause some problems! The yoshi sped off into the nearby woods, I knew where this path lead, to goomba village! I wonder if it has alredy been cleared. My answer came quite quickly when I saw that the gate had been busted. That meant that the yellow block had been magicked up and destroyed already.

I stared at the yoshi as it wandered up to a tree and kicked, a goomnut falling onto the ground for the yoshi to eat. I was surprised, sure this yoshi had an attitude but it was a bad yoshi at all, why would a yoshi like this belong to bowser? Twink finally caught up to us, he was panicking "Oh dear, oh dear! The koopas are looking for you! They want bowsers prized yoshi back!" I turned to Twink "Hey this Yoshi pretty much kidnapped me!" I yelled, slightly panicking myself now. Twink sighed, now looking slightly depressed "I know but the koopas don't see it that way!" The yoshi looked at us and I saw a tag on its collar, Omega. "Omega, Is that your name?" The yoshi went "Wahoo!" Happily "I'll take that as a yes!" Twink sighed "I have to go give mario princess peaches warning now. You just try to stay away from Koopas while I'm gone." and he flew off to go help Mario.

That strange voice came back "Heh heh, having fun? Think of this place as a sort of... toturial!" I blinked in confusion "Like a video game?" The voice chuckled "That's right but don't answer me out loud, unless you want people to think you're crazy, only you can hear me." I looked around and saw Omega looking at me funny and I thought to the voice 'you could have told me that before...' The voice was full of amusement "But that would have been no fun at all, now then... you see that evil goomba over there to your right?" I looked over and saw one standing next to a tree, I nodded. "Good, go over there and jump on it." My eyes widened 'WHAT!' If he had a face he would have rolled his eyes "Go on hurry it up, I don't have all day, and YOU need to get some experience on battle somehow."

I gulped and walked over slowly, from behind. I took a deep breath and jumped on him, he squished into nothingness. "Congrats! Your first victory!" I just stared "That was way too easy." The voice rung again "Of course! It was only a weak little goomba, that will be more difficult, look to your left!" I turned, seeing a spiked goomba down the bath, guarding a treasure chest that didn't appear in the game. "Go get that chest, then fight the goomba! You're gonna have to sneak behind the goomba when he isn't looking." I rolled my eyes, I had played paper mario a thousand times. I waited until the goomba was on the far edge of the trail then snuck behind, kicking the chest open. My clothes suddenly changed, I was wearing a black and red puffy dress and holding a wierd spiked ball on a very short chain. There was a silver crown on my head with a red ruby in it, as well as a red ruby in the center of the dress "Oh come on, I look like a fucking princess..." I heard chuckles "You will have a role in every place you go to. After you complete that role you can move on to the next area and one step closer to your home." I glared at air "Not to be ungreatful but how the hell do you know so much?" Again more chuckles, all the laughter was starting to piss me off. "That is a secret for another time, for now just get the goomba with your new weapon!" I sighed and walked over, this time the goomba saw me before I could attack.

The goomba just stared at me "What the... A new princess!?" I mentally face palmed, I had to get rid of this guy now. I held the chain tight in my hand as I ran foreward, swinging the spiked ball at the goomba. The goomba dodged with ease "Heh, and this one can fig..." He was cut off mid stenence and in middair by a yoshi tongue grabbing him and eating him up "Thanks Omega." Omega nodded and motioned to his back, I nodded picking an apple from a nearby tree and giving it to him, he ate it up fast. I realized he was starving, that's why he had grabbed me up after I gave him a fruit and why he had such a bad attitude. The poor guy was just hungry. I grabbed up a few more nearby fruits and fed him, that made him happy since he nuzzled my hand. heh, I made a friend! We started heading down the trail as the voice rung "I'll help you if you need it but you won't hear from me very often. I DO have other things to do then save your ass EVERY time you get in trouble. You'll have to think for yourself also." I nodded, understanding. "Good well, catch you later!" The voice faded off as Omega and I headed down the trail.

See that nice little button that says review? It's magic, press it and good things will happen!


	3. Chapter 2: Mischief

Mario belongs to Nintendo as well as all mario related material. Kingdom hearts is property of Square Enix... Must steal it one day, it's on my to do list.

chapter two: Mischief of the best kind.

Omega and myself were heading down the trail, we ended up arriving in near the gate to the mushroom kingdom I could tell by the tiny toadstool guards... I swear if someone slipped me something I will gut them. Anywho back to the story, back then I hadn't thought of the repercussions of wandering into town on bowsers prided yoshi while in this dark dress. I was surrounded and ashamed to say, taken captive by them. There are thousands of those little guys ok! You try having a swarm of them chase you into a corner with spears in their stubby little hands!

It wasn't long before I was taken before the princess where I explained I was from a far away land and how I came to be the friend of this particular yoshi "So you see your highness this is all a big misunderstanding." I was surprised though, to see the castle hadn't been uprooted and the princess captured, that should have happened at the beginning of the game. the voice rang in my head "Heh so you noticed, you need to fix this, make this palce run it's natural course. You arn't the only one who has been chosen to travel between these lands, and not everyone who was chosen... follows the rules." I blanched at this "Sometimes it's something good that needs to be fixed, sometimes it's something bad, either way the storyline needs to be fixed, then you can move on to your next destination and closer to getting home."

Peach looked at me curiously, shit, I was listening to the voice and ignoring her. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. "Did you hear me? I said if you find luigi we'll forget this ever happened. He has gone missing. Some say they saw him get dragged off by shyguys." I paled, shy guys toybox, I hated that level with a passion. "Shy guys?" I asked, making sure I had heard correctly, "Yes that's right." I groaned, I REALLY hated shy guys toybox. I sighed knowing where Luigi would be and headed out to find him. I headed through town to the abandoned house with the trick board. I hit the board to reveal the door and went in to the spring. Myself and Omega jumped on the spring, and entered the toybox. The only reason I knew where it was, was because I had beaten paper mario, manyy times and had memorized where things were. Otherwise I would have had to chase that stupid shyguy all over town to find this.

The shyguys were EVERYWHERE, this place was much more active then it ever was in the game... and it was depicted differently in the game then it is now, actually seeing it. I stared in awe at all the toy like contraptions within this box, it was amazing. Large toy trains and building blocks, large ball and jacks. Every toy you could ever imagine, this would be a child paradise... except for the hostile shyguys who are running... right at me... My eyes widened as I turned and screamed one of the, in my mind, most memorable lines in Kingdom hearts 2 "RUN, RUN AWAY!" I jumped on Omegas back and we hightailed it to safety.

There was a weird toad here, he was standing in the back of the room we had gotten to, to hide from the shy guys. He wore all green with dark tan skin and a white and green mufftop or whatever you call those things on their heads. Green background and white dots. It was an odd little toad, I looked at him seeing one of his dots was wierd, I couldn't see why though in the dark, dark room. I felt around for a light switch "Don't, if you turn on the lights they'll wake up." The odd toad said... that voice was very familiar, my eyes widened "Luigi!?" The odd toad nodded "That's right, those mean shyguys did this to me and now I can't get out of here because they have the antidote to whatever they fed me!" I sighed in agitation "Dammit, knew this wouldn't be simple, nothing ever is!" I yelled angrily, the toad covered my mouth "Quiet down, you'll wake it up." I gave him an unimpressed look "Hypocrite, wake what up?" Luigi paled "Boos." I just nodded, they were so annoying in the game I didn't want to meet a real one.

I quickly exited the room, to come face to face with more shyguys... I forgot these guys were out here waiting for us. Omega ate one quickly, guess no choice but to get rid of them. I swung my ball and chain at the nearest one, hitting it with a solid thud. Then something odd happened, an eye opened on my ball and chain weapon, and is that a mouth? OH HELL I'M HOLDING A MINI CHAIN CHOMP! And it just woke up! It started wiggling and jumping around, breaking out of my grip and attacking any nearby shyguys... the game is kind to players. Players can't see the blood that a chain chomps razor sharp teeth draw, seeing shuyguys being bitten in half, I wanted to puke. The chain chomp and Omega finished off the shyguys rather quickly. The chain chomp turned to me and jumped back over, I hesitantly picked the chain up, fearing it might try and bite me, instead it jumped into my arms. huh, odd, guess it likes me. I wonder why. I'm not questioning it, I should just be thankful it isn't eating me.

I walked over to the train platform, the shy guy guarding it ran, having seen the previous slaughter, smart. We walked over to the large toy train and I pressed a lever and jumped in. We had to find the shyguy who had turned Luigi into a toad and he obviously wasn't here. We went to the next area... and this area was definitely not in the game, dolls everywhere of every kind. Plush dolls, stuffed animals, puppets, barbies and Kens. I looked at one of the dolls, it was the same size as me, it lunged forward, grabbing my arm "Oh shit! HELP!" I screamed, trying to pry it away from me with no success. Omega tackled it, prying it away from me and Chompy, I had nicknamed him that, was biting the dolls head off. That seemed to work, it lay on the ground motionless "That was terrifying!" I clutched my chest over my racing heart and caught my breath. Uh to cut this short lets say I now hold an everlasting phobia for dolls... even now.

Dolls littered our path as we headed forward. The dolls were highly annoying, the puppets would tangle us in their strings, barbie removed it's body parts and threw them at us, The plush dolls tried to crush us with their weight. Chompy really helped here, able to eat them up and cut the strings when we were attacked. Chompy helped us get far rather quickly, until we had a huge gap to cross, but even then Omega just had me get on his back and he jumped the gap for us. I honestly felt rather useless right now. Then again, I was new to all of this and didn't really know how to fight. Shy guys would pop up every now and then, and then I got to help, a good stomp with my heels put them out rather nicely.

We found a chest guarded by a weird pinkish blue Koopa. The koopa glared at me and I stepped back "So it's the witch that stole king bowsers prized yoshi!" I glared at the koopa harder "I didn't steal a damn thing!" The koopa cocked his head "Huh, you got a big mouth. You've got his yoshi right next to you and you deny it, what a liar!" I huffed stomping my foot, knowing I couldn't convince him. The Koopa just grinned "Not denying it anymore eh! I knew it! The name's Kitch and I'm gonna be taken that yoshi back to king bowser!" He withdrew into his shell and launched at me. I got hit in the face "MY NOSE!" I screamed falling back. I had a bloody nose now. Omega looked shocked, he had not been expecting such a sudden direct attack. Chompy was growling, he was like a loyal puppy dog. Kitch Koopa withdrew away from us and popped his head out of his shell grinning "Just give up you can't win!" I glared grabbing chompy by the chain. "Care if I use you as a ball and chain chompy?" I cold of sworn chompy grinned as he closed his eyes and mouth, turning back into a ball and chain. "Let's get this over with."

Kitch went barreling at me again and I swung chompy, hitting the Koopa and deflecting him off of a wall, making him spin and get dizzy exiting his shell. I grinned running up and jumping on his head twice before backing off against my will, huh, guess this place makes me take turns like in the game. The Koopa flew at me again, but this time he missed and it was omegas turn, Omega threw an egg at him, knocking him on his back, allowing me to run over and jump on him for a 4 jump combo before backing off. I grinned seeing him wobbling around, he aimed for another tackled but missed by a mile, he was weak, I ran over smashing him in the back with chompy, beating him. A vial dropped out of his shell, it was green with a huge L on it, it couldn't be that simple could it? Then again, tasks while playing the game were that simple.

We went back to the room where Luigi was, handing him the vial "Uh I think this is it." He snatched it up and drank, turning back into his normal self "Thank you very much miss!" Then slapped a hand over his mouth, hoping he hadn't woken up the boos, he hadn't. I was more than happy when he suggested we leave, shyguys always freaked me out. We went right to the castle happily. I was glad to be out of that cursed toybox. We saw a guard toad, but when he saw Luigi he let us right through to see the princess. Peach was overjoyed to have her friend back and gave me a weird umbrella. I had not expected her to have a red and black umbrella with spikes on it. I put it away on my person and thanked Peach, when the doors burst open, turns out with Luigi back, there was a challenge and Bowser had decided to try and take Peach and her castle now. It was no fun without a challenge.

Unfortunately I was there, and a human. He stared "TWO!? Why didn't you tell me there were two Kammy!?" He bellowed. Kammy blinked staring "I didn't know your vileness! Wait, your stolen Yoshi!" Pointing at Omega "She must be the humen that stole him!" Bowser bellowed in rage, stomping his foot "THIEF!" He looked at Omega "Get over here." Omega though refused, hiding behind me, who right now was terrified. I didn't know what would happen. I wasn't even supposed to be here, I'm not part of this story. I backed up with Omega and Chompy "Uh I sh... should really be going now, don't want to interrupt you and Peach!" I turned and jumped out the window... headed right for clouds, the castle had been lifted while I was in it "Oh Hell! Fuck my luck!" I screamed as the three of us fell.


	4. Chapter 3: Demons quite literally

Fma belongs to Aniplex and D.M.C belongs to... i can't remember but I don't own it and can use it under fair use act since I get no money from this.

chapter three: Demons... quite literally

Two figures stood, looking over the information they had gethered "Where will she go next sir?" Figure one asked, looking over the data. Figure two picked up a clipboard and looked at the list "Devil may cry, and after that radient Garden in the kingdom hearts universe." Figure one nodded "I hope this works, we have been working on it for ages." Tapping his fingers on the desk he sat at. Figure two put a hand on his shoulder "It has to work." if it didn't the big guy would surely execute them.

I screamed as an inky, jet black hole opened up, hands flying out of it and grabbing me, causing me to drop Chompy "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, fighting the hands, unable to get away, I was scared out of my mind then, terrified I was going to die, or worse. The hands grew in number, dragging me towards the hole as I watched my friends fall. soon black clouded my vision, and when I opened my eyes I was falling through a tunnel of light. "Ok listen up!" The voice had returned "You are gonna see an image soon in the wall of the tunnel of demons fighting a man in a red leather coat, wielding a big ass sword! You grab on to that image and you are one step closer to getting home!" I nodded "Alright!" Not really having much of a choice right now. The tunnel was filled with light, 1's and 0's, it was an odd experience, it looked like data in a computer, binary code. This place sent unwelcome chills down my spine. This is one fucked up dream, yes I still thought it was a dream back then.

I saw the image and grabbed for it, my hand going through the image and I paled, I turned paper white, demons fighting each other. There was no other game like the one I was looking at now, Devil May Cry."Oh shit." Being pulled into the image, my vision going black yet again, I'm really sick of passing out. When i woke up I felt myself being dragged across the ground and freaked, kicking at the person dragging me... it wasn't a person, shit a scarecrow demon. I can't fight that thing! I don't know how to fight. I kicked at it, getting it to release it's grip and ran for it again. I didn't know where i was running, now I regret not playing this game more thoroughly. I was just running aimlessly through a destroyed city, dodging demons as I ran, until I got cornered. Oh shit I was going to die. I had no means to protect myself right now. Until I heard... a rocket launcher!? I ducked for cover, protecting myself from the explosion and falling demon limbs, it's lady!

I sighed in relief at having been saved "Thank you." She looked at me "Huh, didn't know there were any other survivors, human ones anyway." She said putting the rocket launcher on her back. She cocked her head "Well, you are pretty fast, probably able to dodge most of the demons around here." The entire city was in ruin, demons crawling everywhere and a large tower in the center of the town, I knew that this was devil may cry 3. She was already getting on the bike "You coming or not, there is no safe place around here so get on or I'm leaving you behind." My eyes widened, rushing over and getting on the bike, grabbing onto her shoulders so I didn't fall off as she sped away, right for the tower.

I sweatdropped, she was taking me right into the heart of it all "Isn't that tower dangerous!" I yelled over the wind rushing past us "Better than being alone in a demon infested town!" I could not argue with that. What I wasn't expecting was for her to smash through a window on her motorcycle causing me to let go in my shock and fall to the ground in a corner of this frozen room. The room is frozen? I looked up to see the scene play out between Dante and Lady... ow my head. Wait, ow? Dreams don't hurt. Oh shit this wasn't a dream, you don't feel pain in a dream! Sorry for the repetition but that was how much I was freaking out then. It scared the hell out of me.

Lady left after her little talk with Dante, forgetting I was here. I looked up to see him walking over. The voice came back again "Sometimes you'll have to join the main group to solve the problem, other times a sidekick and sometimes you even have to help the villains to make their stories move smoothly, and sometimes, once in a while you will have to work both sides. It all depends on your judgement and what the problem in their story is, hehe think you can handle that?" I glared at thin air and he rose a brow, oh great I'm going to be classified as crazy! He finally made it over "Huh, a human." He bent down to my level, me laying on the ground from the fall "What are you doing down here, come on get up." I scowled, sitting up and holding my head, feeling something warm and wet. I withdrew looking at my hand and seeing blood, I paled. "Hey kid, you aren't gonna live long out here if you keep acting like that." Standing up.

I glared at him "Come one get up." I slowly made my way to my feet, slightly woozy from the conk on the head "Much better! Can't be passing out on the party just yet." Pocketing his new weapon. I groaned "Ugh too loud, head ache. "Get used to it." He turned walking away but noticed that I was not following "You coming or not?" I started to follow behind him, rather be with a demon slayer then alone in a demon infested hell hole. He kicked open the door that was behind the Cerberus and grinned "Let's get this party started." walking in "Huh, the place is dead." No Demons in the central part of the tower, I scoffed "They are playing hide and seek." going towards the door I knew we were supposed to go through "Wanna see what's behind door number 1?" Dante laughed striding towards the door and going in, demons spawned in the area instantly "We have a winner!" He yelled running right at them with Ebony and Ivory drawn. He blasted one to the ground, jumping on it and using it like a skateboard, spinning on it and shooting all around, I ducked for cover, not wanting to get shot. Let's just say they were dispatched quickly. When the shooting stopped I peeked my head out to see him running off "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" I screamed running after him.

He turned "Don't be so slow then!" Running off, it took everything I had to just keep up with him. I was really out of shape. He shot enemies down as we ascended the stairs, I picked up one of the many scythes that the demons he had slain dropped, it was better than nothing if we got separated and I needed to defend myself. I opened the door to the next room, and screamed ducking for cover, a glowing arrow imbedded in the wall behind where my head had been "Oh shit that was close!" He just ran in head on against them, I stayed back, hoping the demons didn't get near. My wishes were not answered, my eyes widening as one of the scythe wielding ones headed for me. I hadn't noticed it was so close as it swung the scythe at me, I was just barely able to block with the scythe I had plundered from the sand of a deceased one. It easily forced me back, but I swung the scythe at it's legs, hitting it dead on, to my surprise. Its feet separated from its body, now crawling at me I swung again, cutting it in half.

It had taken him that long to kill all the other demons in the area. "At least you aren't a wallflower." He said going through to the next room, leaving me alone in this room, "Hey wait up!" I ran towards the door, only to be blocked off by a red door barrier demon "Oh no..." I turned back to see a seductress, looked like a succubus, standing in the center of the room "Hello there dear." A menacing grin on her face, I paled greatly. My name is I was wondering if you could keep me entertained for a little while." I tried to back up but the barrier demon would hit me if I did. "No? Too bad." She grinned rushing at me with long and sharp nails. I jumped out of the way of the attack. Her nails cutting through the stone of the wall. If those nails hit me I'd be a goner.

In the next room Dante turned "Hm, looks like they're having fun without me." Back in the room I was in I was doing my best to dodge her long nails. I swear she was like a Devil May Cry version of Lust. When I dodged this time my scythe hit her, without me even trying, it had been a fortunate accident, it cut her torso, turn out "Oh now I'm pissed." She got faster, she had toyed with me before. I couldn't dodge and was barely able to block in time, if I didn't get rid of her I would die. My grip on the scythe tightened as she jumped back and pointed at me, my eyes widened and I dodged at she shot a dark orb of energy at me. Jumping to the side and rushing in, swiping at her throat. She jumped back, firing more orbs at me that I blocked with the scythe, but I was no warrior, I couldn't keep this up and got hit by one of the orbs, burning my arm "GAH!" I screamed almost dropping the scythe "See dear? You can't win." I didn't know that in reality she was very weak compared to the other demons, but I was a weakling myself so this wasn't going well for me.

I clutched the scythe tightly in my hand, gritting my teeth in pain as I just rushed forward, I wasn't thinking, instincts had kicked in, instincts and adrenalin. I lunged swinging the scythe, slicing her right in the face. She screamed in fury, stabbing me in the shoulder with her nail but I barely felt it with all the adrenalin rushing through me and sliced at her throat. Her head fell to the ground, I had done it, I won. The barrier on the door shattered as I looked at my hand, feeling it was very cold now. A metal glove, with razor-sharp claws on it. I aimed it at a wall, pointing and an orb shot out at the wall. blasting it to bits. That is when Dante walked back in "Guess you DO know how to party, let's get going." Walking off. I followed after him. I was bleeding heavily until I touched a green star laying on the ground, so the items were just like in the game too.

We ascended the tower slowly, the puzzles and traps I helped take care of, seeing as I knew how to solve them, he turned to me "You sure know your way around." I blinked, shit I need to be more careful "Uh these puzzles just are my kind of thing, I love puzzles." I said, hoping he would buy it. "Hn, weird." Turning and going up the stairs. I sighed in relief at not being caught in a lie and followed after. We were near the top, I had gained a lot of experience here at fighting but I was still an amateur. I was not a great fighter, the glove though came in handy quite often when there were flying demons that needed to be shot down that were fast, turns out the orbs could home in on their target like mini heat seeking missiles.

We made it to the top and we saw Vergil there, what I wasn't expecting though was that next to him would be "Terrance?"

Hope you liked it! Like said earlier the next video game will be Kingdom hearts, world: Radiant Garden! See that shiny blue button? If you click it good things happen!


	5. Chapter 4: Unknown

_**Chapter 4 Unknown  
**_

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and D.M.C belongs to... i can't remember but I don't own it and can use it under fair use act since I get no money from this.

I looked at my husband standing next to Vergil, she shook. "Why... what..." I was so confused, so very confused "What are you doing here?" Terrance pushed up his glasses and looked at me "Just what do you mean by that? You should know why I am here." He glared and I found myself paralyzed by that glare, why was my husband looking at me with such venom in his eyes? "I don't understand, what do you..." Terrance interrupted me though "Don't play dumb!" I flinched back. The two brothers, Vergil and Dante, were so wrapped up in their own thing they did not notice us. Terrance spat at the ground "Hmph, you beast." I went pale, why was my husband saying such mean and hurtful things? I heard that voice in my head "Don't be fooled now girl! He has been tricked, you must try to help him. Figure out why he is saying these things, help him find out the truth!" I blinked in befuddlement. He was being tricked? By who, how, when?

I looked at him as his glare harshened "Come on now Erica, you seriously expect me to believe you don't know why? Don't make me laugh." I stepped back, he followed in step moving forward "You think I will let you get away with what you have done!?" He yelled. My eyes widened in shock "I did nothing...gah!" A punch to the stomach, hard, precise, merciless. I would expect nothing less from a punch that was delivered by him considering his combat training back home. I buckled over holding my stomach where the punch had connected, going into a coughing fit. He had knocked the air out of me. I couldn't see straight, my eyes were watering. Though I could make out his shadow over me as I looked at him through tear filled eyes, I couldn't bring myself to fight back. He was my husband, I couldn't hurt the man I loved. I felt the kicks and punches land, it wasn't long before I fell into an unconscious slumber, I had been knocked out.

When I next opened my eyes i saw I had been placed elsewhere, a place i did not recognize "Ah so you finally decided to wake up!" I looked over to see Dante, so I was still in this world, which meant there was still something I needed to fix, and there is also my husband to deal with, why had he been acting like that? "You seemed to know that guy with the violent streak in him." I blinked "Oh uh well... ummm." He raised a hand "Eh, don't ask don't tell, I don't need to know." Standing up."You still wanna play a part in this party girl?" I nodded standing up "This is personal now. I don't have a choice." He nodded "Then lets get going, it's rude to show up to the party late." taking his sword out and moving forward, i followed at the contraption on my hand "Uhhh you never told me what this orb shooter thing was." He turned around "It's a weapon, made from the demon you killed." Turning and continuing on. So I had a little demon thing on my arm... I blinked and shrugged it off, I was starting to get used to the weird shit happening around me, for now anyway.

We arrived at an area that looked like a chess board with life size chess pieces, the board was almost half the size of a football field. This trip was testing my sanity, I kept telling myself back then that it was just a game, it was the only thing holding me together, it was like a chant in my mind, never ending 'It's just a game, it's just a game, it's just a game, it's just a game, it's just a game, it's just a game, it's just a game, it's just a game, it's just a game.' Oh how wrong I was, and even back then i knew it, but i was in denial. I had to be or I would have broken under the weight of the change occurring, the weight of what had been thrust upon me.

I started walking over to one of the chess pieces to examine it but stopped midway, this was devil may cry, i remembered playing this game, more precisely, the third installment. Those chess pieces would come to life, I paled. "I don't like those chess pieces." I saw Dante grin "Looks like it's fun time!" Seeing one of the pieces move, I prayed i wouldn't die in this fight, getting ready to defend myself. This fight was cruel, I kept getting singed by lasers and fire, and temporarily frozen by ice, slammed around, I ached all over when it was done and looked up only to see Dante frowning at me. "Sorry..." I was hurt again, I didn't like feeling so useless. "Jeeze Erica you did better against that vampire lady, you can do better then that." Putting his sword away and moving forward. I struggled to my feet and followed. There wasn't another fight for a while except the lone arch angel here and there so I had time to rest while walking.

I noticed though "We are near the core now, where Vergil went..." Dante nodded "Perhaps that other man is there too." I sighed "His name is Terrance. He just shrugged "Whatever, get ready though, i have a feeling things are going to get wild once we get there." I nodded and looked at my wounds, nothing too serious but could hinder my movement a little' I scowled at myself as I sighed "I'm ready." Dante jumped from one floating platform to another, getting closer to the core, i followed in suit, just barely able to leap from one platform to another, this walkway was not made for humans that much was for sure.

When we made it to the core I saw Terrance standing next to Vergil, everything was happening as it should but i could see Terrance wanted to interfere, that was the threat, I had to stop him, I didn't want to hurt him though. It was a catch 22. I had no choice if I wanted to return home with him, before he could interfere I jumped onto his back and he screamed "Get off of me!" swinging his arms, trying to throw me off. I held on tight though, refusing to let go as Dante and Vergil had their fight. Finally Vergil let himself fall into hell and i let Terrance go getting thrown into a wall, I thought I would feel hard stone, instead I felt a chilling cold. It seemed I had done my job, as the dark hands wrapped around me like shadows, another shadowy corridor. The last thing I saw was Dante, grieving over his brother, then running for his life.

The corridor of light again, the ones and zeros, like something ripped right out of a computer.I looked around, there should be an image of where I need to fall to, and i saw it, a keyblade. So it was kingdom hearts this time, but which one? There were so many, there was the original, Kingdom hearts 2, kingdom hearts birth by sleep, chain of memories, and so many others. It seemed fate decided to be cruel to me this time. I latched onto a platform with a keyblade on it, and the keyblade shifted into a nobody symbol, I paled "What's going to happen to me..." As i was sucked like last time, and knocked out yet again. I was getting used to randomly fainting or getting knocked out now.

I could hear whispers in my ears, "Get up, danger, run, hide, you must flee, WAKE UP!" I jolted awake to hear that voice "Oh good awake, no time to lollygag about, you have to run, it's coming." The voice actually sounded worried instead of it's original mischievousness, so I did not question and stood looking around. I saw a ruined walkway, made of crumbling stone. I saw why the voice was worried, heartless, headed right for me, i had to run, hide. I was in hallow it looked to be before kingdom hearts two, and after number one. The final fantasy characters could be seen repairing damages, working toward making it look as well repaired it had been in number two. This was a huge problem for me, if this was in between the two games, non playable content, something not in the game, how was i supposed to know what to fix!? I ran, ran toward the final fantasy characters, it looked like Squall and Yuffie but I couldn't be sure from this distance. Not like it mattered, i needed help and now if I didn't want my heart taken by these dark beings. "HELP!" I screamed in a last ditch effort to get them to notice me. The heartless were gaining, this was my last chance.


End file.
